(i) Technical Field
The present invention relates to a mobile information processing apparatus, an image output apparatus, an image output system, and a non-transitory computer readable medium.
(ii) Related Art
It is common to transmit information for identifying an image output apparatus via visible light communication, send a print instruction from a mobile information processing apparatus, and perform printing by using the image output apparatus.